


Can’t Take My Eyes Off You

by ciara_is_here



Category: Muppets Most Wanted (2014), The Muppets (TV 2015), The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Crushes, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Homosexuality, I Tried, I just really like Jean okay, LGBTQ Themes, Look you can’t tell me they are both straight, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, comphet, internalised homophobia kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciara_is_here/pseuds/ciara_is_here
Summary: Sam comes to terms with his own identity and his feelings for his good friend Jean Pierre Napoleon
Relationships: Jean Pierre Napoleon/Sam the Eagle, Sam the Eagle/Jean Pierre Napoleon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Can’t Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

> (First time posting on ao3)(still a work in progress sort of)
> 
> Okay so kind AU-ish because let’s say the whole eight week annual paid vacation didn’t happen but he did have a long-term girlfriend during the movie but she never appeared. This takes place a couple months after the movie when the day after they reunite. Also it kinda takes some stuff from Muppet ABC.

Sam’s heart was still heavy like it was when he was waiting at the station for Jean. The months in between now and there first meeting brought up thoughts that had never crossed his mind before.

He liked Jean, not at first, but not even for long did he not like him. There were moments when it felt Jean understood him the most. When they had to part, he knew for sure he was more emotional than Jean.

They’re at a bar now, with some more of the muppet friends (Sam was often reluctant to call them as such). Jean loved hanging out with them, their sense of humour.

“Americans, you are so funny” He always remarked, scrunching his nose as he laughed. Sam blushed, he blushed. He’d then shake his head and change the subject.

Sam however remembered he mentioned dating a woman, so he asked about her.

“Oh we broke up, it was nothing bad we just decided to part, we are still friends fortunately” Sam repeatedly nodded, clearing his throat trying to think of another topic amongst what was in his mind. 

Later in the evening at the bar, many of the muppets took turns at karaoke. Janice was currently singing ‘Build me up Buttercup’

Janice. Sam had a crush on her once., well last year. He tried so hard to impress her, he genuinely believed she had a romantic interest in him at one point. But one time, when she kissed his cheek as thank you, sure there was an adrenaline rush of excitement. Yet in the next hours, he felt it was it gone. He thought of it as just that a thank you kiss. They still talked, Sam still liked her but as a friend. 

That adrenaline, it’s there when he speaks with Jean, but something is suppressing it.

Sam sat on his lonesome at the end of the bar, as he saw Jean bought a gentleman a drink, they both sat close to one another, laughing. The man had dirty blonde hair with a swooping fringe, sideburns and sporting a red flannel. Sam slowly looked away and took another drink of his wine. Jean smirked when he heard he was ordering it. After two minutes, Jean went back and approached Sam. He cleared his throat before speaking up.

“Do you know that man Jean?” Jean’s eyes were lit up.

“Oh no I don’t, he just seemed nice so I bought him a drink, down but he is nice that is all” Jean then sat beside Sam, taking a sip of his own wine.

“He just told me he broke up with his girlfriend too so I thought I’d talk to him you know? Give him some advice” Jean smirked.

“Although I am horrible at advice” Sam’s eyes shot open.

“I think you give great advice!” He stated, louder than he intended. Jean raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” Sam’s feathers were shaking lightly under the table.

“Yes! I-I don’t know where I’d be if you didn’t advise me to... have some wine” Jean laughed, and patted Sam’s shoulder.

“Aw thank you Sam, you are a great man too, I hope you know that” Sam was still, he could barely turn his head to look. Jean had such a gentle touch, a light grasp on his shoulder. It felt needed, it was so wanted. 

“So Sam, excuse me if this is too personal, have you ever been in a relationship?” His hand withdrew, taking another sip of his wine. Sam sighed, knowing where this would end up.

“Well yes I’ve had many relationships, all with great women in their own right... they always ended on good terms”

“That is at least good to hear, women are so beautiful are they not?” Jean smiled softly, looking ahead of him. With that Sam agreed, but in a different sense that he did not understand himself. Sam continued, not really thinking this through.

“I liked Janice once, but not anymore... not since she kissed me on the cheek once” Jean turned to look him in the eye, after looking to her on the stage.

“She kissed you?” Sam nodded, looking down to his drink.

“And you felt nothing?” Again nodding, Sam took a drink. Jean pursed his lip.

“You know Sam, perhaps there just isn’t someone out there who des-” Sam had another thought cross his mind, he decided to come out with it.

“How do you do it Jean?” Their eyes met, Jean stifled.

“What do you mean Sam?” Sam didn’t break eye contact.

“You’re so... confident, so proud in... talking to people...” Jean had his eyebrow raised, Sam exhaled. 

“Like that man there... I almost thought you were” He broke their gaze, turned to the stage where Janice walked off as everyone clapped for her.

“Flirting with him” Silence, it felt like it between them. Awkwardly, Sam then faked a laugh.

“But I’m seirous, you’re-“ Then a genuine laugh came from Jean, making Sam’s blush come back and sending a tingle down his spine.

“Sam have I told you? It must of not crossed my mind” Sam looked back at himself

“I am bisexual... I do not care about someone’s identity” Sam just stared as Jean again held his shoulder, gently.

“I just find I...” He looks Sam in the eyes.

“I find everyone beautiful” 

Rowlf took the stage, with all his heart he started to sing ‘Can’t take my eyes off of you’ .

The weight in Sam’s heart somehow dropped more. ‘There’s a chance’ he repeated in his head.

“Ah ah I see... that is something to be very proud of Jean” Sam patted his Jean’s arm too, lifted his wine glass to him. 

“I try to be best I can... some people can be so... close-minded”

“Close-minded people can be such a pain... I know that as I used to be one” Jean raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” Sam nodded.

“But I’ve learnt, I’ve made it a priority to educate myself on matters such as these” Sam stated proudly.

“Sam... I’m getting a feeling from you” Sam’s ears suddenly pierced.

“Do you like someone?... someone who’s like who you’ve never liked before?”

He slowly put down his drink. “Yes Jean, I do... and he’s a man” Jean’s eyes flickered.

“And now that I know I like him... everything is starting to make sense”

“Ah it was the same for me too... I think you should pursue this person Sam... but as I said they don’t deserve you” Sam couldn’t look him in the eye, as a tear built in his.

“I don’t deserve him...” Jean put down his drink and quickly turned to Sam.

“Sam, Sam are you okay? Would you like to step outside?” Jean stood out of his seat, Sam nodded and led himself outside. Jean followed.

Outside you could hear Rowlf still singing his heart out, the patrons singing along, the bass booming.

“Sam if this man is making you feel so strongly, you must hold into him, you’ll know yourself if it’s love... you will” The tears finally slipped from Sam’s eyes.

“I know it’s love... and I now that makes everything makes sense... I think I know who I am” 

The wind breezed past them.

“I’m gay... and I love the man who helped me understand that” Jean’s heart dropped. 

‘It is love... and it’s not me’ Jean repeated in his head.

Sam didn’t bother wiping his eyes as his tears continued, he almost yelled.

“It’s you Jean” 

Sam gazed into his eyes that hadn’t left him. 

“I love you” 

Jean took the steps to close the gap between them.

“Sam, Sam I love you too... I’ve not known how to tell you” He knelt down, and hugged the eagle, stroking his feathers comfortingly.

“I am so proud of you my love”


End file.
